


In Which Rule 34 Applies to Vibes (Cisco Should’ve Seen This Coming)

by kitkatt0430



Series: Hartmon Long Weekend 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Caitlin isn't being very sympathetic, Cisco and Kendra break up, Cisco vibes the future by accident, Dirty Talk, Feel like Hartley's got a bit of a kink going on there, M/M, Smut, Sort Of, alternate take on the Legends of Yesterday/Today episodes, can no longer look Hartley in the eye, does it count as public if Cisco witnesses it through a vibe, mostly because she finds this hilarious, sees himself having sex with Hartley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: After breaking up with Kendra, Cisco finds himself accidentally vibing the future after Hartley kisses him on the cheek.  Cisco also finds himself regretting his vocabulary choices when this particular vibe happens to involve both himself and Hartley having sex together.





	In Which Rule 34 Applies to Vibes (Cisco Should’ve Seen This Coming)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Rule 34 over on TV Tropes where it essentially states there's porn for everything. In this case, Cisco's vibes bring the porn to him. ;)
> 
> For the Hartmon Long Weekend prompt 'Getting Together'

Cisco was having a lousy week.

Between the date ruined by assassins, the arrival of Carter Hall (who may or may not be Kendra’s soulmate), Kendra’s discovery that she’s a reincarnating Priestess of Horus with hawk-wings, and their absolutely terrifying encounter with Vandal Savage, Cisco’s week was by anyone’s standards, lousy. But he had been waiting, since Carter showed up, for it to go just that one step further.

And here it was.

Kendra sat (or perhaps perched was the better term) on the edge of one of the tables in Cisco’s work space. She stared pensively at the wall, then the door, then the wall again, always carefully avoiding Cisco’s gaze.

It had been her idea to come in here to talk. A talk she was now studiously avoiding.

“Overwhelmed?” Cisco prompted, tired of the silence.

“Yeah. Very overwhelmed,” Kendra confirmed. “I thought moving cities and living on my own for the first time was bad; this is worse. I’m just… just a barista. I’m not qualified to be… whatever it is Carter thinks I am.”

“I didn’t think I was qualified to be part of a super hero support squad,” Cisco pointed out, “but it seems to have worked out. My skills in making cosplay outfits have turned out to be just as useful as my mechanical engineering degree, which I honestly never would’ve guessed.” He grinned, enjoying the way her face lit up with a smile and a little laugh at his words. “The first time we kissed, I had a vision of you. I just… didn’t realize it was you.”

“Really?” Her eyes widened in shock. “What did you see?”

“Just you standing in an empty space, wings out, dressed in some very flattering armor, and your face mostly obscured by a hawk-themed mask. I had the vision a second time, when we kissed on our second date.” Cisco reached over and took her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly and feeling the fluttery little flip he always got when she kissed his cheek in response. “Only that time you took the mask off, so I recognized you. Each time… I just had this feeling that I was looking at a hero. I just figured that you were a meta, or would become one.”

“I don’t feel particularly heroic,” Kendra replied, looking down as her smile faded. “Mostly I just feel scared.”

“I’m pretty sure the definition of being a hero, or at least courage anyway, is doing the right thing despite being afraid; if you weren’t scared, that’s when I’d be worried.” He paused and let out a sigh. “I care about you, a lot, and I really hope we can make this the last life you have to spend any time worrying about Vandal Savage. I want to support you through this, Kendra. Even if… even if you’d rather I support you as your friend, not your boyfriend.”

“Cisco… I care about you a lot too,” she said insistently, her voice a little broken.

“I don’t doubt that,” he assured her. “Really. But… since Carter showed up, you won’t even let me hold your hand. This is the first time we’ve touched since our last date… because this is the first time we’ve been alone. When he’s in the room, you flinch away from me and look to him. I’m not trying to be a jerk, but...”

“It’s not fair of me,” she filled in.

“No, it’s not," Cisco agreed. “But whatever is between the two of you… hundreds of lifetimes of loving each other; I can’t even begin to understand what it must feel like, having all of that slowly coming back to you. So… I do get why you’re doing that and it’s not like I think you’re just itching to go jump into his arms or anything. If anything, I kind of get the impression you want to break his arms every time he pressures you to remember.”

“If he’d just stop treating me like every life except this one is important,” she muttered, frustration spiking through her voice. “I want to claw his eyes out every time he says ‘Chay’ara’ instead of ‘Kendra.’”

Cisco laughed in spite of himself. “Yeah, well, I don’t want to be yet another source of pressure on you. So if that means we dial things back and be friends then I’m totally okay with that. Well, not totally okay, but I’m not going to be offended.” He paused and then added, “though if you do want me to support you as your boyfriend then maybe we should have a different conversation about what your boundaries for how I can show that support are right now, ‘cause obviously PDA is pretty much off limits around Carter.”

Kendra squeezed his hands gently, then let go. “You’re an amazing guy, Cisco. But… you’re right about what my instincts are saying when I’m around Carter. I can’t… I can’t handle being around him and dating someone else right now. So I do need you to be my friend, not my boyfriend. And I’m so sorry...”

“Don’t be.” Cisco hugged her and then pulled away, taking a few steps back to put a little distance between them. “You’ve haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Can we just stay in here for a while longer? I just… I don’t want to face anyone else right now.” Kendra plucked at the ends of her sleeves, reminding Cisco suddenly, and strongly, of one of Hartley’s nervous habits.

For a moment, Cisco wished he could seek out Hartley and just… get a hug or something. Hartley always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better. But he’d just promised to be supportive and that meant no running away.

“Yeah. Take all the time you need,” he promised. “Though, um… I’m going to just tinker with some projects while you do, okay?”

“Fair enough. Need me to move?”

“Nah, you’re fine where you are.”

* * *

Not even twenty-four hours later, Kendra and Carter left for Earth-2 to hide out while the rest of them worked on a plan for dealing with Vandal Savage. But with the hawk-duo gone, Savage seemed to think they’d left town and had headed out of Central City as well. It was, likely, only a short reprieve, but it gave them breathing room and that was what counted.

It also, finally, gave Cisco a chance to tell his friends that he’d basically invited himself to be dumped. He was pretty sure he’d done the right thing, but it was still a break up and that was just… never easy.

“Movie night?” Barry offered. “I can make an ice cream run.”

“Movie night here is becoming our go-to comfort routine, isn’t it?” Cisco responded with a grin and a laugh. “Yeah, make it Rocky Road for me; seems appropriate.”

“Mint chocolate chip,” Caitlin put forth enthusiastically.

“Um… can’t we have pizza first?” Hartley asked, a little plaintively. “It’s just, we haven’t had dinner yet, and I’m starving.”

“Good point; pizza sounds great,” Barry agreed. “Our usual order?”

“Cheesy bread-sticks this time,” Cisco requested, grinning as Hartley seconded the bread-sticks.

“What’s your ice cream order, Hartley?” Barry asked. “I’m going to go ahead and get it; we can keep in the cafeteria fridge until we’re ready for it.”

“Pralines and cream,” Hartley replied.

“I’ll be back with the food,” Barry promised, zipping away.

“I’ll meet you guys in the other room,” Caitlin told them, walking out and patting Cisco’s shoulder warmly as she passed by.

“You sure you’re okay?” Hartley asked Cisco, giving him a worried look.

Cisco wrinkled his nose in response and then shrugged. “Yeah. I’m not happy about it… I’m mean obviously I’m not happy about it. Its been a while since anyone I was interested in liked me back the same way. I’m kind of tired of getting friend-zoned and then the friend not even sticking around. Not that it’s Kendra’s fault this time, but it’s turning into a theme. Maria, Tammy, Gabe…”

“Wait… Gabe as in Gabriel Townsend?” Hartley interjected, eyes widening in surprise.

Hartley… did know Cisco was pan, right? “Um, yes?”

“Oh, you dodged a bullet there then,” Hartley told him. “After he left STAR Labs, he worked at Mercury Labs for about six months before getting fired for stealing, and selling, lab secrets. Dr. McGee was utterly pissed, but she still took the time to personally let Dr. Wells know so that he could make sure Townsend hadn’t stolen anything here too. But since Dr. Wells was out of town on business that week, I’m the one who got to coordinate the start of that audit. Did wonders for my popularity,” Hartley observed dryly.

“Ugh, I remember that audit. Why didn’t you say anything? Everyone thought you were doing it to, well...”

“Be a dick?” Hartley filled in wryly. “Wells told me to keep it quiet. Now… now I wonder if was isolating me. The longer I worked on the accelerator, the better I understood it and… the more likely it was I’d find the very flaws he needed to make it dump dark energy all over the city.” The unspoken implication being that an isolated Hartley could be fired without too many question from the rest of the employees. Which was exactly what had happened.

“Okay, so its a good thing that Gabe dumped me and didn’t live up to the ‘lets be friends’ thing he’d offered at the time. But I feel like I had a point...” Cisco trailed off as Hartley put a hand on his shoulder and smiled an odd little grin that made him feel a little flustered.

“Maybe the right person to date just needs to be your friend first.” Hartley kissed him on the cheek before turning to leave and then…

_Everything was blue. Which meant a vibe._

_Great._

_Cisco sighed in irritation, then froze at the sound of a low moan behind him. Turning around, slowly, his eyes widened in shock at the sight that greeted him._

_It was himself… and Hartley… making out. Like, heavy making out. The sort of making out that could easily be described as ‘trying to devour one another’._

_Vision!Cisco’s hands slid to the hem of Hartley’s shirt and he pulled away from the kiss long enough to ask, “can I?” before sliding his mouth along Hartley’s jaw, towards his neck._

_Hartley panted for breath, face flushed and gorgeous. “Y-yeah, but I want yours off too.”_

_The vision of Cisco responded by yanking his own shirt off and following it up with Hartley’s, tossing the clothing aside and then running his hands slowly up Hartley’s bare torso. The real Cisco swallowed, hard, because… Hartley worked out. He wasn’t like, chiseled or sporting a body builder look or anything like that, but… he was fit. Very, very… fit._

_Hartley whimpered when Cisco’s hands teased his sides, just along the bottom of his rib cage, face disappearing against the hollow of the physicist’s neck._

_The real Cisco was torn between wanting the vision to end and wanting to take the other him’s place. To be the one touching Hartley’s body and, presumably, searching for the best place to put a hickey. Sure enough, the other Cisco shifted towards the left, prompting a needy moan out of Hartley that turned into a keening sound that was pure sex. Cisco hoped, desperately, that the real Hartley wasn’t watching him watch this because… there was no way this wouldn’t end embarrassingly for him if Hartley was watching._

“_Cisco, Cisquito,” Hartley moaned urgently, pulling away. Not soon enough to prevent a hickey, though that didn’t seem to be what was bothering him. “C-can I… that is...”_

“_Hart?” Cisco touched the sides of his face, stroking lightly along Hartley’s flushed cheeks. “What is it, mi alma?”_

“_I really want to suck you off.”_

_Cisco – the real Cisco – felt his own arousal spike at hearing those words. Fuck, there was no way he wasn’t sporting a tent in his pants now._

“Oh god_...” the vision of Cisco breathed out. “Yes, yes, please...” then silence and awe as Hartley dropped to his knees, popped the button on Cisco’s pants, and proceeded to slowly unzip the fly in front of his face._

_Neither Cisco breathed as Hartley pulled his lover’s pants down. When Hartley took his Cisco’s dick into his mouth, it was like the breath had been punched out of the real Cisco. He moaned along with his counterpart, almost feeling the phantom sensation of a mouth – of Hartley’s mouth – on his own arousal._

“_Oh fuck...” Cisco panted out, though he wasn’t sure if he had spoken or his doppleganger. _

And then the world was normal again. Hartley was, thankfully, not in the cortex. And, in moments, neither was Cisco.

He headed to his lab, checking quickly to make sure that Hartley wasn’t in his own lab before darting the rest of the way down the hall. The conference room they used for team movie nights was in the opposite direction from the cortex and thus, presumably, too far away for even Hartley to hear if Cisco made any noise in the lab.

Glancing down at his uncomfortably tight pants, Cisco flushed, bit his lip nervously, and then flipped the lock on his door.

“I just have to be quiet, that’s all,” Cisco muttered. “I can take care of this problem, join the others with plenty of time to wait for the pizza, and it’s not going to be weird.”

It was weird.

It was so very weird.

* * *

“Hartley thinks you’re upset with him for kissing you on the cheek,” Caitlin announced, breezing into Cisco’s lab. “I sent him on a Jitters run, so we’ve got forty minutes; hour if we’re lucky and the line, the wait, or the drive turn out longer than normal. I know you’re not upset with him for something so mundane, so spill.”

“Caitlin, I’m not...” he froze as she gave him the look. The one that was more determined than Willow’s from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and conveyed more clearly than Dt. Carter’s flat stare from _Person of Interest_ just how done with his bullshit she was. “WhenhekissedmeIvibedushavingsex,” Cisco said in a rush, turning bright red.

“You… you’re going to have to repeat that, slower,” Caitlin told him, but there was a blush to her cheeks that said she knew very well what he’d just said.

“When Hartley kissed my cheek I… I had a vision.”

“You vibed… Hartley?”

“I’m starting to truly regret my vocabulary choices,” Cisco muttered, feeling himself flush even darker. “Yes. I had a… vibe… a vision of Hartley. And me.” He did not squeak when he said that. (Caitlin’s amused face said otherwise.) “Having… um…”

“Sex,” Caitlin finished for him.

“Yes.” Still not squeaking. “That.”

She smirked. "Do you want to have sex with him?"

Cisco felt like his face was on fire, he was blushing that hard. "Caitlin," he hissed.

"He's on a Jitters run," Caitlin repeated, as though the possibility of Hartley hearing them was Cisco's problem. "Look, you've been acting weird around him and Hartley's worried he did something wrong. So either that sex vibe is a future you'd like to experience first hand or you need to sort yourself out before you hurt your friendship with him."

Sighing, Cisco slumped against the lab table. "I know. It's just, every time I look at him, I think about that vibe and about his mouth..."

"Nope, do not need details," Caitlin interrupted. "No details."

"R-right." Cisco scrubbed his hands across his face. "This would be easier if I even knew whether he was interested or not."

Caitlin snorted in amusement.

"What?" Cisco demanded, looking up at her.

"Hartley was jealous over you dating Kendra. Certainly Barry and I thought it was obvious, so I'm not sure how you missed it. And Cisco? He kissed you. On the cheek, yes, but when was the last time he did that to anyone?" One of Caitlin's eyebrow went up in a combination of challenge and curiosity.

Which... she made a good point. "I don't think he's ever done that with any of us. Certainly never did that with Wells..." Cisco nodded. "Right, okay, I'll just... ask him on a date when he gets back."

"You'd better," Caitlin grumbled good naturedly. "Maybe he'll finally stop panicking in my office."

Cisco ducked his head guiltily. Yeah, he really should've handled this better. But he could totally fix it now, right?

* * *

"Hey, so I uh... I brought coffee," Hartley said, entering Cisco's lab a touch hesitantly with a coffee - presumably a Flash - in one hand and some kind of tea latte in the other. 

"Hi," Cisco chirped, his stomach suddenly full of butterflies and he could barely meet Hartley's eyes because he was blushing so hard. "Coffee sounds great. Thanks."

Cisco mentally kicked himself a few times.

"Is everything okay?" Hartley asked, setting the coffee down beside Cisco. "It's just... you've been acting a little odd lately and I just... did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. Everything's fine. We're fine." Cisco was practically squeaking at the end there, nervous and definitely making a hash of things.

He totally could not do this.

"Are you sure? Because I... I probably really shouldn't have kissed you out of nowhere like that. I mean, I know it was just on the cheek but you'd just broken up with Kendra and I've had a thing for you for a while now and I just... it was an impulse I shouldn't have followed through on and I'm so sorry I've made things weird..." Hartley trailed off in his breathless rambling when Cisco, abruptly, stood up.

"You've liked me for a while now?" Cisco echoed, suddenly very sure of himself. He was not going to screw this up after all. "Oh, thank god." And then he kissed Hartley. Who froze up.

Or maybe Cisco was going to make a mess of the whole after all.

He pulled back. "Sorry, that was... I thought..." Cisco felt his stomach twist.

"You kissed me," Hartley murmured, a touch dazed.

Cisco couldn't speak, just bobbed his head affirmatively. He wondered if he could go hide in the half finished speed lab for the rest of the day. Just take his coffee and flee.

"I was not prepared for that," Hartley muttered, giving his head a shake and his eyes focusing back in on Cisco. "May I kiss you again? Properly this time? My brain sort of... had to reboot a little there."

"I... yes?" Cisco felt uncertainty and relief crashing down on him as Hartley pulled him into another kiss. One where they were both very enthusiastic and Hartley's glasses nearly poked Cisco in the eye. So Hartley took his glass off and they kissed again, bumping noses and giggling as they readjusted the angles of their faces so that their mouths could slot together more comfortably.

* * *

"So why were you acting so weird, anyway?" Hartley finally broached the subject again once they were curled up together on one of the break room couches - more comfortable to make out on until Caitlin had 'accidentally' spilled cold water on them when she came by for a coffee refill when her Jitters cup ran empty. (Then she tried to steal Cisco's coffee, but he snatched it away from her and pouted until she apologized.)

"Ah... that... I, uh..." Cisco blushed beet red. "When you kissed me on the cheek, I had a vibe. Which I'm glad you didn't notice because... ah, well... I vibed us. In the future. A future anyway. A future I'd be interested in taking place, actually? But... uhm... we were uh... making out. Heavy make out session. Which, we look really hot when we're kissing. Very, very hot, like..."

Hartley kissed Cisco gently. "Calm down, Cisquito," Hartley murmured against Cisco's lips.

"Oh, kissing me does not calm me down," Cisco muttered. "Look, in the vision, you gave me a blow job. And then after that I, uh, I couldn't look at you without thinking... couldn't look at your mouth without remembering..." he groaned and dropped his head against Hartley's shoulder, which was shaking because the physicist was laughing. "It's not funny," Cisco grumbled.

"It's a little funny," Hartley argued. "And I'm very jealous you got to... watch us have sex from the outside perspective?" He kissed the top of Cisco's head when the engineer nodded. "Fuck, that's hot."

"It really was. So hot..." Cisco pulled back to look at Hartley's face, feeling the butterflies come back as he found Hartley giving him a hungry stare.

"You know... it took you a while to join us for the movie that night. Did you go somewhere quiet and alone after that vision?" Hartley's voice had gone husky and Cisco's simmering arousal spiked at the tone. "Did you lock the door and then unzip yourself, take your cock in hand, and make yourself cum all while thinking about my mouth stretched around your dick?"

There was a needy whine that Cisco barely recognized as his own voice. "Yes..."

"Want to go back to your lab and find out what it really feels like?"

"Oh, oh, fuck, yes." Cisco might've started babbling but Hartley pulled him into a downright dirty kiss, one hand sliding down to grope Cisco's ass, before standing up and pulling Cisco along with him.

"Lab," Hartley commanded. "Now."


End file.
